Video
by Bellathena255
Summary: See, as I’m talking your precious little human is running as fast as her pathetic legs can carry her. And guess to whom she’s running? Not you. Me. I tricked her into sprinting to the place of her demise.


**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, OR STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**This is in Edwards point of view. Enjoy it!  
**

* * *

We had just saved my Bella from James. I'd just seen my angel, my savior, my sun, spread out on the floor. Bleeding. Dying. Suffering. And I wasn't able to prevent it. When I found out that James had bit her I felt appalled, shocked, and more angry than I have ever felt during the course of my entire existence.

It took all of my will power not to drain my love dry. To drink all of the life giving fluid that surges continuously through her veins propelled by the beating of her heart of gold. But I didn't. Her blood was saturated by James's venom. It was almost to late. I was almost unable to prevent my darling from being damned to the non-life. Almost. That possibility haunts me to this day.

Nightmares preoccupy my mind. Bella as a vampire. _My _Bella as a vampire.

Gold eyes.

Pale skin.

No heartbeat.

Then when my imagination runs away with me are when the real nightmares come.

My Bella.

Red eyes.

Pale skin.

No heartbeat.

With another vampire.

I wasn't sure what bothered me more, her diet or the fact she loved another man.

Even though these dreams, for lack of a better word, are disturbing what scares me the most is how much I want Bella as my vampire sweetheart. Get me straight, I don't want to eternally damn her, but as I once said I am a selfish creature. Everytime these thoughts find their way into my head I forcefully kick them out. But the idea of Bella not being breakable. Of what we could _do_ together. It's tempting. But not tempting enough to change her. Absolutely not.

All these thoughts ran through my head as I took the video camera away from Alice. She had the foresight to retrieve it from the wall of the dance studio.

James had wanted me to see this. That was the one thought that was clear in his mind after we'd barged into the studio. The rescue team. My curiosity was sparked. The black cassette weighed down my hand as I connected it to Alice's laptop.

We were driving to the hospital to get Bella some urgent medical attention. She was still sleeping, thank god, so I put on a pair of headphones. I glanced down at her limp body draped casually across the seat next to me. Carlisle was driving, seeing as we were the only two that could stand the smell of her spilt blood. Emmett had doubted my ability to not drink from her and suggested that I come with them to create fake evidence that Bella had fallen through a window instead. But I insisted that I stay with my angel at all times.

The movie started. James face swam into view.

"_Good day Edward! I hope I find you in good health. I've made a little video for you since this hunt ended to quickly. By the time you see this I will have killed your little girlfriend. Honestly, I'm not sure how you haven't already. I must be destined to do the job. Let me just cut to the chase. The reason I've made this film for you is I want you to hunt me Edward. I want you to fight me. And I want you to lose. Well, more than you've already lost. See, as I'm talking your precious little human is running as fast as her pathetic legs can carry her. And guess to whom she's running? Not you. Me. I tricked her into sprinting to the place of her demise. Ah, there she is! I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I will."_

I wanted to kill him already and Bella hadn't even come into the picture yet. Carlisle saw me tense up and inquired what was wrong.

"It's the movie James made. And I've barely even started yet." I growled.

"Are you sure you want to watch this? It's not necessary you know."

"Yes. I'm sure, and yes it's necessary." There was no doubt in my mind that I had to see this film.

He grimaced. "If you're sure then, you stay here while I get Bella situated."

"I'm sure. Take care of her. I'll be in there once this is over."

"I will."

"Oh, and Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you very much." I meant it from the bottom of my cold, stone, heart.

"You're very welcome Edward." He half smiled as he gingerly hoisted Bella out of the car and carried her to the waiting hospital.

I went back to watching, knowing that it would cause me pain. And I was right.

_The sound of Bella opening the door could be heard over the thrumming of the air conditioning. She stopped as if paralyzed by fear. James pressed a button on the remote and Bella's mother's voice filled the air._

_"Bella? Bella?" The home movie showed Bella almost falling over the pier. _

_She sprinted to the door obviously moved by the sound of her mother's voice. _

_"Bella, you scared me! Don't you ever do that to me again!" Bella ran as if called into the east dance floor where James was eagerly waiting. She looked around confused until the film progressed further and Bella's mother laughed. She whirled around facing the TV screen relief evident on her face. _

_Then the television screen turned blue. She turned again, this time to find James standing very still at the opposite end of the studio. They stared at each other then James smiled. He passed her and placed the remote next to the VCR. She turned to watch him. Then, he spoke._

_"Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in all this?" Realization dawned on her face._

_"Yes." She answered. Her voice saturated with relief._

_"You don't sound angry that I tricked you?" James said in a state of confusion._

_"I'm not." She looked as if she spoke the truth. _

_"How odd. You really mean it." He studied her with interest. "I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing—some of you seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all." He stood with his arms folded across his chest, surveying her. She didn't answer, just looked right back at him. He started again, his voice hopeful. "I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you?"_

_"No, I don't think so. At least, I asked him not to."_

_"And what was his reply to that?"_

_"I don't know. I left him a letter." She seemed strangely at ease._

_"How romantic, a last letter. And do you think he will honor it?"_

I almost broke the computer before I realized that I never got a letter. But Bella didn't look like she was bluffing. Then I remembered the letter Alice put on the table of Renee's house. I had taken it without them noticing. I now pulled it out and unfolded it, reading:

**Edward,**

**I love you. I am so sorry. He has my mom, and I have to try. I know it may not work. I am so very, very sorry.**

**Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell them thank you for me. Alice especially, please.**

**And please, please don't come after him. That's what he wants. I think. I can't bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can ask you now. For me.**

**I love you. Forgive me.**

**Bella**

I couldn't believe it. I sat there in shock for a moment, taking it all in. If I could have cried I would have. Instead, I started to shake. With anger, with grief, with the possibility that my Bella could have been taken from me so easily. And I shook for the fact that she asked me to do nothing about it. I shook my head and resumed watching.

_"I hope so" She looked sad._

_"Hmmm. Well, our hopes differ then. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too quick. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck." She said nothing. Her face betrayed nothing so he went on. "When Victoria couldn't get to your father, I had her find out more about you. There was no sense in running all over the planet chasing you down when I could comfortably wait for you in a place of my choosing. So, after I talked to Victoria, I decided to come to Phoenix to pay your mother a visit. I'd heard you say you were going home. At first, I never dreamed you meant it. But then I wondered. Humans cam be very predictable; they like to be somewhere familiar, somewhere safe. And wouldn't it be the perfect ploy, to go to the last place you should be when you're hiding—the place that you said you'd be._

_"But of course I wasn't sure, it was just a hunch. I usually get a feeling about the prey that I'm hunting, a sixth sense, if you will. I listened to your message when I got to your mother's house, but of course I couldn't be sure where you'd called from. It was very useful to have your number, but you could have been in Antarctica for all I knew, and the game wouldn't work unless you were close by._

_"Then your boyfriend got on a plane to Phoenix. Victoria was monitoring them for me, naturally; in a good game with this many players, I couldn't be working alone. And so they told me what I'd hoped, that you were here after all. I was prepared; I'd already been through your charming home movies. And then it was simply a amatter of the bluff._

_"Very easy, you know, not really up to my standards. So, you see, I'm hoping you're wrong about your boyfriend. Edward isn't it?"_

I was furious. Past furious. Livid. Enraged. Almost beyond all good judgment. My eyes had gone from gold to black. I was past shaking. It was worse than the time when Bella was alone in that dark alley in Port Angeles… I didn't know what to do with myself so I continued to watch.

_"Would you mind, very much, if I left a little letter of my own for your Edward?" His hand neared the screen as he adjusted the video camera, zooming out to show the whole studio. The screen showed the top of James's head, the mirrors, the golden bars, and Bella's horrorstruck face._

_"I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after he watches this. And I wouldn't want him to miss anything. It was all for him, or course. You're simply a human, who unfortunately was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and indisputably running with the wrong crowd, I might add." _

_He stepped towards her._

I couldn't handle it. I snarled. The sound causing the glass of the windows to shudder. If James had still been alive I would have set out after him right at this moment. Victoria was still alive though… It took all of my self control not to run out and chase her myself.

_"Before we begin I would just like to rub it in, just a little bit. The answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun. It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me._

_"You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make."_

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I bellowed. James meant to turn her into a vampire. Making my warm, soft, Bella cold and hard. No heartbeat. No blush. No blood. If vampires could pass out or hyperventilate I would be doing both right now. But I technically didn't need to even breathe. I took calm, slow, deep breathes and pressed play.

"_When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her form the asylum where he worked—I never will understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans—and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred yeas earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then. I destroyed the old one in vengeance."_

"_Alice," She said softly._

I came to the same conclusion at nearly the same time. I was originally going to destroy this tape before any of my family could see it but now this changed everything. Alice had to see it. The whole family had to see it.

"_Yes, your little friend. I was surprised to see her in the clearing. So I guess her coven out to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor actually._

" _And she did smell so delicious. I still regret that I never got to taste…She smelled even better than you do. Sorry—I don't mean to be offencsive. You have a very nice smell. Floral, somehow…"_

_He took another step towards her, grabbed a section of her hair and sniffed it. He then ran his fingertips against her throat, then to stroke her cheek. She didn't even flinch._

"_no, I don't understand. Well, I suppose we should get on with it. And then I can call your friends and tell them where to find you, and my little message." _

_Her knees begain to shake as he stepped back, starting to circle, slumping forward into a crouch. She tried to run but he was to fast, kicking her in the chest, sending her flying backwards into the wall of mirrors. They crashed around her._

"BELLA!" I was again, yelling.

"_That's a very nice effect. I thought this room would be visually dramatic for my little film. That's why I picked this place to meet you. It's perfect, isn't it?" She scrambled for the opposite door, but again he was to fast for her. He foot came down and broke her leg. A sickening crunch filled the air. She screamed in agony._

I was sobbing tearless tears. The pain was so hard for me to bear. Seeing her helpless. Broken. Hurt. It was to much for me.

"_Would you like to rethink you last request?" He nudged her leg and she screamed again. "Wouldn't you rather have Edward try to find me?"_

"_No! No, Edward don't—" He pushed her back into the broken mirrors pieces cutting her scalp. Her blood poured from her head. James wouldn't be able to refrain from drinking much longer. He growled and slowly walked towards her she lifted her hand to protect her face. A coven of vampires burst in. The one with bronze hair was snarling. James turned to her and bit her upraised hand…_

That did it. I ripped the computer in half flinging the videocassette across the car. I didn't care if anyone saw. Nothing could stop my fury. Until I heard Carlisle's voice in my head.

_Bella needs you Edward._

* * *

**How'd you like it? If you liked it, tell me. If you hated it, tell me! Did I improve as a writer? Review please!!!!!**

**Love ya!  
Bellathena255**_  
_


End file.
